1. Field of the Invention
The present invention in general relates to a cooling device for dissipating heat generated by computer component devices in a main frame.
2. Description of Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1, the main frame of a conventional computer has a cooling fan mounted on its back to discharge hot air, thereby lowering the temperature inside.
The CPU in the main frame easily generates a large quantity of heat and is further cooled by another cooling fan mounted thereon to help ensure stable CPU operation. However, the other component devices such as hard disk drives and CD ROM drives in the main frame are provided with no special cooling fans and therefore cannot be efficiently cooled. High temperature may cause them to become unstable or even fail. This problem has not received attention.